


Platform 9 and 3/4

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts, Marauders, Platform 9 3/4, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the eldest marauder children are off to Hogwarts!!!<br/>what have the Marauder family been up to in the last seven years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platform 9 and 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> as always no copy right intended  
> i hope you enjoy :)

The little family received a lot of curious looks from muggles as they walked through Kings Cross station, the two eldest, eleven-year-old, girls pushing large trunks on trollies.

The two eldest girls were similar with dark hair, pretty features and the same mischievous smirk but that was about where the similarities stopped one girl was taller than the other with nicely arranged curls and stormy grey eyes while the other girl was fairly small her dark straight hair in an uncontrollable messy halo and her bright hazel eyes with flecks of green throughout.

The trollies the girls were pushing also had two dark haired nine-year-old boys perched on the front eyes wide and taking in every detail. One was small with bright green eyes, round glasses and a lightning bolt scar hidden on his forehead under his shaggy hair, while the other was a chubbier boy with baby blue eyes and giggling loudly.

Ahead of them was an older woman, the muggles assumed their mother, she wore tight jeans with lace up military boots and a sweater, her long chestnut curls hung down her back and she held the hands of two more children. The little girl was nine with her dark almost black curls pulled back in a braid, her stormy eyes and little pink lips fixed in a disgruntled frown at holding her mother’s hand. The boy, who was eight, had smoky grey eyes a handsome young face and chest nut curls in a crown around his head.

Coming up behind them was another couple with their own child. The father with a scared face and salt and pepper hair, the mother smiling brightly with her vigilant eyes searching the crowd. Their son between them was almost a carbon copy of his father with light curls and a handsome face.

As the family walked on the muggles became less interested and by the time they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten they were able to pass through on to platform nine and three quarters unnoticed.

All the children’s faces lit with amazement as they took in the crowded platform and the shiny engine of the Hogwarts express. They took in the large array of people in awe, looking at the other children with excited grins. They walked along the train until they found an empty compartment.

“how about here?” Jamelia asked, Evalynn shrugged while Ambrosia-Rose nodded her nicely arranged curls bouncing, Remus behind them rolled his eyes good naturedly at their typical behaviour

Neville and Harry jumped off the fronts of the trollies and Jamelia levitated the girl’s trunks into the empty compartment. Once they were settled she turned to her daughters pulling them both to her chest. “now you’ll behave, won’t you?”

The girls rolled their eyes identically “yes mum” “yes aunty” they chorused cheekily.

Further down the platform a family of red heads gathered around as their mother farewelled those heading off to school and especially fussing over her eleven-year-old twin sons who were off to start their first year. The two eldest sons in their sixth and seventh years looked down the platform waiting for their mother to finish so they could go find their friends and began watching the dark haired family farewelling what looked like twins a carriage down.

Charlie elbowed his big brother Bill “look” he nodded towards the family “first year twin girls, when do you think Fred and George will date them?” he joked

Bill’s slight grin grew into a cheeky smirk “I’ll put five galleons on sixth year”

“Na, I’m feeling more fourth” Charlie replied and the brothers shook hands, their thirteen-year-old brother Percy looked on disapprovingly but didn’t comment.

“does the woman look kind of familiar to you?” Bill asked after a quiet moment watching the younger siblings hug the older girls

“yeah kind of” Charlie puzzled trying to think where he knew her from.

She must have felt the gaze of the two boy on her because the woman soon looked up first a look of confusion then one of happy recognition on her face. “Molly!” she called gleefully.

Molly Weasley looked up to see none other than Jamelia Black walking towards her, a crowd of children following, Molly quickly plastered on a smile, unsure of how she felt about the woman’s unexpected appearance.

Jamelia took Molly into a light hug when she reached the older woman, much to both their children’s confusion. “you look fabulous! Oh, it’s been too long! What is it? Eight years! How have you been?” Jamelia rambled excitedly.

“I’m good thank you, yourself?” Molly replied curtly

“I’m not too bad” she replied merrily, she looked over the red headed children “and look at your boys! Their all so big! And I heard you had a little girl, what a beauty you are dear” she grinned “and from the look on their faces they forget who I am” she added fondly

“yes well as you say it’s been eight years” Molly’s dismissive tone went unnoticed

“I’m Jamelia Black” she reintroduces herself to the children “you might remember the kids better. We have the twins, who are starting this year, Evalynn and Ambrosia-Rose-”

“evans” “rosie” the two girls spoke over the top.

“-then we have my nine year olds Saharah-Lily (“call me Sarah”) Harry and Neville and my eight-year-old Alexader (“Allie!”)” Jamelia finished

“I remember” Bill piped up happily “mum baby sat you a couple times and we had dinner with you once I think. The twins all used to play together”

Jamelia laughed “more like caused trouble together” she teased and both sets of twins shared wide grins at the faint memories they could recall of each other.

At this point the whistle blew and children were rushed onto the train, and Neville who had snuck on was taken off, last minute hugs and kisses were given and promises to write.

And soon enough the waving parents and siblings were looking down an empty line.

Jamelia turned to Molly “would you all like to come over for tea, catch up?” she smiled politely

Molly’s smile was tight “I can’t today dear” she answered with forced regret in her voice

“oh, that’s ok I’ll write” Jamelia smiled and walked off with her children before Molly could reply

 

* * *

 

The two sets of twins sat opposite one another in their train compartment as it rushed out of London.

“so we used to be friends-” Fred started

“-we remember you a little” George finished

“us too” the two girls replied

“I remember you making Percy’s books fly around so he couldn’t read them and had to play” George piped up

“and turning Ron’s teddy into a spider!” Fred added and the group laughed at their shared memory

“so where are you guys gonna be sorted?” Rosie asked

“GRIFFIDOR!” the two Weasley’s cheered

“Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for generations” George explained

“what about you guys?” Fred asked

The two girls shared a look and smiled “Gryffindor” they replied

“like our dads” Evans explained

“you have different dads?” Fred asked with a prompt elbow in the rib from George.

“yeah” Rosie began “our dads where best friends through Hogwarts our mums were too”

“that’s why we all live together at Marauder Manor” Evans furthered

“marauder?” Fred questioned

“yeah that’s what our dads and their friends called themselves, they played pranks on everyone in the school”

The red headed twins shared a mischievous grin “that’s a great name-” George began

“-the Marauders” Fred mused

“I think that that name-”George said

“needs to be revived” Fred nodded

“Marauders: next generation” the girls suggested with broad smiles and a giggle, thinking to what their uncle Remus had said the many times he had caught them in mischievous situations, before assisting them, much to Jamelia and Shawnee’s displeasure.

The boys had wide grins to match “Hogwarts won’t know what’s hit them”


End file.
